


【授權翻譯】墓地玫瑰 The Graveyard Rose

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏為西弗勒斯·斯內普掃了三次墓。短故事。AU。
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】墓地玫瑰 The Graveyard Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Graveyard Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183599) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

赫敏第一次為斯內普掃墓時，她在墓石前放下了一把野花。

「教授，我希望你現在已經得到了安寧。」她悲傷地說。

墓石好像被石頭砸碎了，四散各處。她皺著眉修復了它。

她第二次為他掃墓時，她看到被潑到周遭都是的紅色油漆……有人依舊心懷怨懟，她在修復的時候悲傷地想。

她第三次為他掃墓時，長滿荊棘的玫瑰藤攀附著整塊墓石，野蠻地朝她張牙舞爪。

「是我，赫敏。」她溫和地說。

那些藤蔓平靜下來，結出了一朵奇麗的黑玫瑰。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
